


浴室肉

by Amy_RJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_RJ/pseuds/Amy_RJ
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 9





	浴室肉

轰焦冻很爱干净，他讨厌身上沾染着血迹和污渍，所以他一遍遍地清洗着自己的身体，将每个部位都揉的通红。  
爆豪拉开门帘钻进来的时候，他正撇头用毛巾擦着后背。  
轰看着赤裸着上身，只在腰间围了一条浴巾的爆豪，一脸惊恐，以至于说话都有些结巴，“这…这里是…公共浴池…”  
“我TM当然知道！“爆豪抬了抬眼，不以为意，一把拉过他框在怀里，”你洗什么呢，洗这么久？我还以为你是要换皮呢。“  
“滚开！“轰推开他，往角落里躲。  
爆豪看着他笑。这不是正中下怀嘛，小傻子。  
他解下浴巾，也往角落里靠，两个人的身体似乎都要叠在一起了。轰的脸到脖子瞬间就红了，爆豪觉得好玩，他往下看了看两人的前面，蹭在了一块。  
“让我检查检查，洗干净没有。“他伸手在轰的屁股上捏了一把，轻车熟路地往后穴摸去。  
轰一把抓住他不安分的手，因为生气脸憋得通红，却又不敢大声讲话，“这里是公共浴池，你疯了吗！“  
爆豪凑近他的脖颈嗅了嗅，是药皂的清香味，他伸出舌头舔了舔，“你洗了这么久，外面哪还有什么人！“  
爆豪呼出的气息温热带着湿气，喷在脖间，烫得轰的心里痒痒的。他皱了皱眉头，捉住爆豪在后穴周围转圈的手指。  
“让我做！“爆豪深深地吸了两口气，将轰的手抓住反扣在身后，一双眼睛揣满了欲望，他不是在请求，而是命令，“把脚抬起来！”  
轰睁大了瞳孔一脸惊恐又不敢置信地望着他，“你打算直接进来吗？“  
“不然呢？你刚刚肯定自己玩过后面吧！“爆豪嘴角上翘，塔克太明白轰的心思了。说完也没等轰做出反应，就直接抬起他的双腿架在自己的腰上。  
突如其来的失重，让轰慌了神，他只能紧紧地抱住爆豪，让上身更加贴近爆豪，来寻求平衡。被人吃得死死的这种感觉不太好，但自己的不争气又让他觉得心里委屈，他越想越不舒畅，于是张口就咬在了爆豪的肩膀上，咬的很用力。  
肯定会留下疤痕吧，他有些得意地想。反正他松口的时候看到的是两排整齐的牙印子，这个时候他才心里舒坦了一些。  
爆豪任他胡闹，反正这点小伤也不疼。  
“满意了。“爆豪抱着他的腰，以免他滑下去。说实话，这个姿势还挺考验体力。  
轰努努嘴，不作声。  
“那我插进去了，可以吧？“  
“问我做什么？“轰瞪了他一眼，偏过头，”你做什么不是我行我素的。“  
爆豪嘿嘿笑了两声，表示同意他的观点，“说的也是。“  
说完，他将在后穴口处早已蹭得精液横流的阴茎顶进了轰的体内。  
“嗯！“轰被顶得上身不稳，他攀住爆豪的脖子，埋头闷哼。太深了，好像内脏都会被顶穿一样。  
“放松点！”爆豪弯了弯膝盖，让轰的重心放在自己的身上。他也是第一次尝试这个姿势，比起自己要承受更多的力来说，他更担心轰的背会刮到墙壁。  
“我靠在墙上，你动吧。”轰看了他一眼，又好气又好笑。  
爆豪也不跟他多计较，他将手放在轰的背部和墙壁之间，把轰往上提了一下，“那你抱紧我！”  
爆豪开始慢慢地抽送起来，光是这个速度，轰就觉得简直太可怕了。每一下好像都能准确地碾磨到他的敏感点，但这里是公共浴池，就算现在没有人，他也不敢保证之后不会有人来，所以他咬着自己的手腕，不敢发出声。  
但阴茎已经高高挺立起来也是事实。而且每一次撞击都会带动龟头磨蹭到爆豪的腹部，温热的肌肤，清晰的纹理。  
“爆豪…爆豪…“轰小声地呼唤着爆豪的名字，断断续续地，期间还夹杂着呻吟声，”啊…慢…慢点…嗯啊！太深…”  
听到轰在自己耳边的呻吟，爆豪像是受到了鼓舞，更加大力地往更深处顶撞。轰有些受不了的时候弓起了背，爆豪便低头咬住了他的嘴唇。  
“啊…要去…“轰夹紧了双腿，有些艰难地扭动着腰肢。  
爆豪顺势握住了轰的阴茎，伸出大拇指挡住了铃口的位置，“不许！和我一起！听到没有？”  
“不要…放开….“下身得不到解放，轰像是一条脱水的鱼，痛苦地摆动起来。  
但是爆豪没有打算放手，他亲了亲轰的额头，下身也不闲着，猛烈地在后穴中冲击，“一起！“  
轰闭着眼睛摇了摇头，等到他觉得快要下身快要炸裂的时候，爆豪终于放开了手，一股浊液自铃口处喷射出来，全部射在了爆豪的腹部。与此同时，爆豪也射在了轰的体内，精液混合着肠液从两个人结合的地方流了出来，流满了整个下体。  
轰喘着粗气，他靠在爆豪的肩头，等到气息稍微平稳了一些，张口又在另外一边的肩膀上咬了下去。  
爆豪严重怀疑轰上辈子是属狗的。他随便轰在自己的怀里撒娇耍泼，等到他满意了，才把他放下来。  
轰站不太稳，他扶着墙，瞪圆了眼睛。  
爆豪笑着，掀开了门帘往外看了一眼，好像看到了有趣的东西，他心情愉悦地转头对轰说道，“诶，有梳妆台，有镜子…“  
……  
那天没人知道发生了什么，不过爆豪脸上有一道手掌印，整整一周都没消下去。


End file.
